A Heroic Journey
by A Reader of Stuff
Summary: Pokemon Colusseum Pokemon point of view and there are OC's but I will only allow more OC"s and that's it so hurry and gimme a OC also PM don't put it in the review chapters will get longer later on and each chapter at some point to 1000 words at most or something like that your OC can be anything except legendaries your OC can even like the characters in the story I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

You would think battling and saving people would be fun,but for me most of the time it's not its always the same all the time just battle go home and a Pokemon a grass-type people don't know what I am mostly because I'm from a different region the Unova now we're in the Orre region,but let's not talk about some some reason when I was born I was the ONLY male of my species so far and it just down right when others recognize you and talk about it and since I had to hear it a lot when I was a kid I've tuned it out.

And before you ask no I'm not a trainer Pokemon I don't see the reason for a trainer so sue Pokemon I am is a Petilil,all I know is that I evolve into a thing called a Lilligant,and the plus of living in a forest is that I right at home..when actually I'm thousands of miles others don't bother me so it's fine since I like to when I wake up I'll see some random wilds watching me with...big affectionate eyes...yea I know and yet I bet there all males. It's disgusting and yet I when I put them I sleep with my powder and kick out of my territory they come back,but eventually they just stopped.

...

...

...

I woke up and was hungry so I decided to get some ,I found some Oran's but when I started eating them I heard something.

"Go Pokeball!"The trainer said.

I looked into the clearing and saw a TRAINER with a weird bipedal lizard,watching a ball land on the ground in MY territory they were gonna pay.

(**Well there's the end of the first chapter well prologue I guess and I WONT give up on this one.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Right when the ball ticks to confirm the Pokemon was caught i jump out of the bushes and trainer is surprised at my entering the field after the bTtle and I get the first strike on his lizard.

"Wah?!Charmander!The trainer says exasperated.

"Char!The mon says surprised from the surprise tackle.

Before the Charmander can get back up I tackle it again and absorb absorb didn't do much so I thought to just keep I do so I hear th trainer trying to tell the mom to get up,yet it couldn't because I already hit it in the legs and the legs looked really and I mean really the lizard trys to get up I once again tackle t in the head since it's the only effective thing I can then the trainer says something that makes me stop advancing.

"Charmander Ember!"The trainer yells.

"Chaaaaar!"It screams as it shouts small deadly flames at me.

As I dance around the embers when the embers die down I see the bipedal snake standing again but cringing to stay I'm about to finish it I see something red hit me and I see darkness.

The trainers watches the ball as it shakes.

One.

...

Two.

...

Three.

"Yeah I caught it!"The trainer screamed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

...

...

It sucks in here I though since I'm in one of those apricots,just sitting in I decided to just sleep,but when I fell asleep I woke straight back up too a feeling of falling.

"Go!Pokemon!"The Teen yelled.

I looked to the area around me and saw the trainer again the trainer was about 4'3 maybe I don't know I'm not good with those human heights all I know is that it was a he and it was taller than me.I looked down near his feet and saw the other mons he has and there was the bipedal Pokemon,some weird blue thing with a swirl on its...stomach I guess and his...third I think was the correct number was a snake with big fangs a sharp tail and a menacing glare,it was the only one that intimidated me out of the three.

"Hey there lil buddy!"The trainer exclaimed happily as I looked at him annoyed."We need a name for you how about...Petal?"He asked.I did what I could get close to a shrug since he didn't know my species,and as if on cue the bipedal lizard asked."Hey what kind of Pokemon are you I haven't seen anything like you before."He said VERY ignorantly."Why don't you tell me 'bout you instead since you are that ignorant."I replied bluntly as the lizard flinched and the snake snickered."Well then I'm a fire type and a Charmander but I guessed you could've guessed that since I used ember on you,oh and eh sorry about that too,"He said sheepishly as if finding me...attractive."It's fine you didn't hit me but I think you should worry 'bout yourself considering how much I tackled you down."I said sortof cockily considering I still got caught."Well guess I gots to introduce me and my bud here"The leess reptile said lazily."I'm a seviper and this is poliwag she's a water type and I'm a poison type."He said trying not to do the common see thing snakes do."Hello wanna be friends!"The poliwag exclaimed excitedly."Eh 'ello I guess?"I said rather confused since the female said rather happily."Alright team let's get going!"The trainer yelled way to perky.

I asked the snake"Where are we going?".

"We're headin to Phenac city."He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

(Does it look like I give a shit guest ^,^ you can not be lazy and make a account,now on with thee story)

I didn't want to walk I guess to the town we were heading to so I went into the apricot and fell when I was starting to sleep I was thrown back out of the ball and I saw a guy with a annoying ass smirk on his face and a blue snake and a...shark I guess with a big mouth.

"Petal use um...absorb on the gible."He said while gasping to the advantage."And you Swirl use sing on the dratini!"He said while snickering a little.I did as told from the kid since I couldn't do anything else and just accepted fate and decided to hit the thing he pointed greens about two or three came out of the shark and came to the water type ran up to the blue reptile and started o do a little gurgled chant.I didn't see how you could go to sleep from that,but whatever works works."Petal use tackle on the dratini and you Swirl use water gun on the gible!"He said cockily as I had started to get annoyed by the nickname after all people would have to hear it when I was a guy,but still did as commanded and slammed the snake into a rock.I backed away from it as dust started to swirl and the trainer of the snake started to sound frustrated as he tried to think,

"Ugh let me win beat you brat!Gible go give dratini a little wake up call!"He said as gible was smacked by a stream of water and looked sorrowfully at the dratini."NOW GiBLE."The trainer screamed babily.I could tell this person was a REALLY and I mean REALLY spiked brat.

"Hey you can't have your Pokemon hit each other!"My kid said as if he was getting a renowned hatred for the other kid.I got a better look at my kid since his hatred caught my interest he had a black eye and no not like the one where you get screwed up I mean a black iris and his other eye was covered by a also had young white hair with red strips of it combines in it as if fused he had a hoodie with a oversized hood. He had some dark blue pants on and that's all I could guess since I had to focus on the when we, all the Pokemon on the field were waiting for I mention the reptile woke up?Anyways while we waited for commands we watched as the the trainers walked up to each other and started to scream yell and argue at each as a wild animal for my life took advantage of the distraction and hit the gible as hard as I could and knocked it out while the dratini wrapped around me trying to stop me but I sucked it's energy away with poliwag was trying to stop the trainers but I didn't care for those petu affairs and finished the battle.I was really tired but the energy from the dratini helped trainers started yelling some words they shouldn't like murder and fuckin. So I decided to get the others and sleep.

"Huh what happened?"As the snob calmed down and looked around.

"Huh...Hahahaha we won!My Pokemon can take care of themselves and yours can't HAH!"He said.

"Poli Poli."Swirl said trying to get the trainers attention."what is it Poli?Whats wrong?"The now peaceful trainer water type nudged my ball and it rolled and I felt like moving."So what's petal got to do with this?""Poli Poli!"Swirl said yet agin while nudging the dragons then my ball."A few seconds passed while the trainer thinker and understood what happened."So your saying petal finished them off by...her?Self?"He said as trying to guess my gender."Bah!Im out of here!"The spoiled kid said as running off to a inn in the distance."Well then since he's gone might as well try something."Trainer said while grabbing my ball and sending me out."Hey buddy soo I have some questions what gender are you?"He said idiotically.I starting shaking with anger as he thought I was a female earlier,I could hear out of the ball you know anyways I headbutted him and explained to him after a painful experience of trying to get it through his thick skull."Ok so your another question how strong are you?"He asked as nursing his bruises from my tackles and believe me it hurt my head I tried to show him stages and all that since I was guessing he ment evolution and showed him what I would evolve into the sand with a picture and he giggled sortof at what I showed him as told me his name appear it was when we finished the questions we waited a bit for the guy we fought before to leave the inn and when he did we went inside to get healed and continued on our journey.


	5. Chapter 5

As we left the inn that's what i thought it was at least but i heard someone in there say its a saloon or something but since i didn't want to keep walking i got back in the ball and hoped for god that we didn't have to battle again,well at least myself because i was tired from that earlier battle considering i haven't been in a lot of double battles,and i at least know my limits unlike the others that were at the forest i was in they just keep trying to fight others alot stronger then them and it was completely idiotic. by the time I slept for what a hour maybe or two i was sent back out and we were in a really beautiful and pretty town with alot of bright colors I saw a lot of stairs and more than enough of water how it got here in the desert I have no idea.I don't know if the others saw it but in a alleyway I saw what appeared to be suspicious activity because i saw some guys in some oddly rainbow colored uniforms talking and what appeared to be money they were flailing around in their hands while smirking and laughing. And since this got my curiosity I just HAD to check it out.

"Heh wow can't believe that bulky mindless kid wanted us to morph his pokemon to shadow pokemon for 1k and the pokemon was just a metapod can you believe it!Jeez that kid was a sucker almost felt bad for him."One said in a red outfit while I was peeking around the corner and listening.I thought _I can't believe these guys were forcing pokemon into those shadow things even if I don't know what it is its just gotta be bad._Before they could see me I hopped back to trainer and told the others while they played in a fountain.

"Hey guys listen up."I said while trying to get their attention but they kept ignoring me.

...

...

"HEY LISTEN!"I yelled as they looked up surprised at me that I yelled."Ok look I saw these guys talking in a alleyway and they were talking about this stuff called shadow pokemon. Any of ya guys know 'bout it?"I said and asked."All I know is that it makes them not think just listen to commands."The lizard named Reps said.I found his name out earlier it was random."Any of you otha guys know 'bout it?"I asked."I don't got a clue sorry sis."Swirl said as i twitched a little since she called me a girl.

...

...

Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with girls its just if your a girl imagine someone thinking your a ."Alight guess if we ever see those things called shadow pokemon."I assumed if we ever did."Hey team guess what wanna take on the gym?!"The trainer suddenly yelled out of no where.I didn't know there were gyms in the Orre region and as if on cue the trainer answered my question."Ever since the infamous team Cipher was defeated by some teen they actually started making the strongest trainers in the Orre region opportunities were made, and now even though we only got 5 gyms their having I guess auditions for the gyms."Plus I feel we can beat this gym easily with you all except you Venom."He said kinda sad since his whole team won't be able participate."Oh!Oh!Master what kind of gym is it!"Swirl said excitedly."Before we even caught Petal and that other thing I sent to the famous Oak I did some research on the gym here the gym leader Rin and apparently they're a ground type user so you Reps Petal and Swirl will be able to do alot in this lets get some sleep for tomorrow."We headed to a hotel and we all slept in the pokeballs that I learned what they are earlier and we all slept for the day tomorrow.

**(Well there we go hope you guys like it!) **


	6. Chapter 6

We woke up in the morning getting ready for the fight at the started out with a BIG breakfast,trainer just stuffed his mouth full with a lot of meat and other kinds of we just got these food pellets and each of our..."pet" dishes ugh were filled up up to half our reason of this is because trainer said it would give us more energy for the fight a couple of minutes we finished eating and left the hotel,then we headed to this building with a blue roof and master...incompetent as he is he still caught me so I have to serve him even if I don't agree with what he wants just so you he bought a bunch of these spray bottles from a variety of colors from purple to blue to red to his spree of shopping we headed to this other building I thought to be the gym the roof and walls had cracks and holes in this and bites out of the the rest of the crew noticed this too they gulped as if thinking pokemon did this.

...

...

W ll I guess a pokemon could've done it but if this was our first gym and it was a ground gym I know I could handle it but the rest of I'll probably have to carry them through it not too be cocky or anything but Toxin and Reps I don't think they could do much damage the legless one could just poison them and the bipedal one could burn 'em at the we entered the gym with no sliding doors someone stopped Blake and started babbling.

"Woah sorry kid but I'm the referee for this gym and I need to explain the rules of this gym one:only three pokemon :you can switch your Pokemon out at any time to the other :this isn't technically rule but you can use the terrain to your advantage if you can."The man babbled out a little too fast I think for Blake too register but his expression turned to understanding and we headed into the that stood at the middle of a big rectangle with their back turned to us,the person had longish but shortish hair and it was with his impatientedness asked"Um hello?"the person I question turned around and trainer had a puzzled expression that ACTUALLY made me chuckle."Y-Y-You're a girl?!"Blake yelled smiling girl with green eyes pouted and tuned her face into a serious one."What so a girl can't be a gym leader,are you sexiest or something."The girl stated calmly."Well of course a girl can be but your a ground type user!"Blake stated in his this fight will get interesting."Hey the battles gonna begin please send out your first Pokemon and return the rest."The referee stated as if this has happened before."Oh alright then go Swirl return gang!"Blake yelled as the poliwag hopped onto the field and didn't act all fun and games since this was a last thing I saw before getting sucked up by the laser from the ball was some weird yellow and green thing that was a numel since I heard the girl yelled the name when sending it out.

...

...

...

...

...

I hear my name called out and I'm sent out onto the battle field and I look around to get my bearing and see a bench with four mon's on it and they were Reps Swirl and the numel and some weird big mouthed hippo thing.I finally looked in front of me and saw some two legged croc with shaded parts around its eyes."Heh so you finally noticed me."The croc said coolly and cockily at the same time."Just so you know I'm Akron a Krokodile."He stated."Careful Petal he's really tough he knocked out Reps and Swirl!"He practically screamed into my ear since we were only a few feet apart from each other.

"Petal start with magical leaf!"He yelled once again.I was getting agravated from his shouting but still did as commanded and ten leaves sprouted from the ones on my head with a faint glow and chased the croc tried to jump out of the way but the leaves took a sharp turn to the left and surprised him."Akron get up!"The gymleader said got up and waits for a command."Akron use crunch!"The croc started charging at me with a viciously wide grin with his sharp teeth pointed at the croc started to charge my trainer told me a command."Petal stun spore but wait for the right time!"He smirked as I looked at him croc got to about one foot away from my face when I threw this yellow dust at him and he got paralyzed rather comedicly right I front of my fav with his jaw all the way down."Ugh no come on Akron break though you can do it!"The girl Rin stated knowingly."Quick Petal now while he is stunned use the leaching combo!"He said while I started to shrug at the name.I jumped about five feet from Akron and shot seeds at him that started to well leech his life as the name leech seed then I used mega drain and kept going till my energy was fully when I finished the croc was unparalyzed and charging at me again with cinch but going in a zigzag pattern this time."Petal floor combo!"He said one again and I shrugged yet again and threw down some sleep powder onto the floor and started throwing magical leaves that kept hitting him making him flinch but he kept he got in range he stepped on the powder and started to get sluggish."Hah it worked!"My trainer said happily."Wah what did you do!""You see when you use a powder on the floor or other areas of the room it has different effects for example sleep powder made your Pokemon slow and lazy!"My trainer cooed out as if these were always questions asked."Now Petal while you can use mega leaf!"He said while Rin looked at him dumbly and I used mega drain and magical leaf at the same time,effectively knocking the Krokodile out."Oh well...here's your badge but hey remember not everything is about type advantages."She said as walking up to him and handing him a round badge with some weird dirt symbol."Yeah we did it!"Trainer yelled excitedly while jumping and pinning the badge too his all the excitement we left the gym and went back to the hotel and rested up for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

(**Just so you guys know italics mean thinking)**

We woke up feeling bruised except me since I didn't have a hit on me but I did have scratches and maybe a bruise from a stray rock that hit me when the alligator was running at me.

"Hey team what do you guys think about adding someone else like a person?He asked quizzically."I think it would be fun!"Swirl said excitedly hopping around showing her happyness about the idea.I just shrugged and Reps was sound asleep snoring and Venom just nodded in agreement to Swirl."Well then guess we gotta find ourselves a traveling partner."Blake said stretching out onto his king sized bed as Swirl jumps onto him earning a wheeze from him and waking up a cranky fire breathing lizard.

"Grrrr Swirrrrl..."Reps growled out as smoke was billowing out of his snout.

"HaHa!Reps got smokies!"Swirl said Reps apparently didn't like and he opened his maw and a cloud of smoke filled the room and we were all coughing and hacking until Blake opened up a window and said"Well there goes our day of relaxation...might as well go down to the lobby and get some food."We headed down to the lobby and headed to a big box with a glass front that had delicious smelling bags."Hm lets get a Snickers."He said while pulling something green out of his pocket and the box taking it and the bar fell.**(NOT ADVERTISING.)**He grabbed the bar and started to chomp down since we already ate breakfast when we Blake finished his bar and threw the wrapper in a bin someone in a yellow spandex I think but they looked familiar and they held up a ball."EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"The man said while throwing the ball on the ground and a yellowish orangeish rat appeared with a shadowish aura around it appeared out of it."Chuuuuuu..."It growled out menacingly it then electrified almost every metal appliance around this happened Blake got everyone out of their balls and were trying to sneak up on the guy as I waited by the when I looked at the man in the yellow suit I recognized them as one of the men in the alleyway.I then starting hopping up to the rat as the man was jumped by the gang and it looked at me with a glare."Chuuuuu."It growled louder than last time. I looked back at it but flinched a little when it's swaying tail got a little too close to me. So out of spite of making me flinch I threw some powder and it tumbled to the floor asleep. Then out of no where a person yells"Go Snag Ball!"As this is said the rat was enveloped into one of the balls."Wahahah!?"The man yelled questionally."A kid with blond hair with some robotic attachment to his arm picked up the ball and looked at me."Thanks lil girl."He said then saw my trainer and looked at the police came in and picked up the man and carried him off as the receptionist sighed and put down the cable phone."Hey dude want this?"The kid asked Blake while handing the ball to him. "Uh sure but what did you do?"Blake asked."Ah don't worry about it just when that pokemon the Rua around it starts to look like it's fading take it to Agate Village to get it perrified ok?Alrigt then seeya!"He babbled out and left."Um...ok?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(If you want to give me a OC then you can PM me and it can be almost anything like having a crush on one of the characters I made or other OC's in the story but NO NONE legendaries.)**

Blake put the ball that held the feral rat in his pack and returned us all but the last thing I saw was a man looking at Blake and his right arm in his jacket clutching something,I couldn't tell what he looked like because he had a trenchcoat on and a hat covering his face.

When I went into the abyss of the ball I decided to sleep.I had a weird dream where Blake was battling someone with Venom and he was ripped apart by this thing with a tanned leathery sight of the ripped apart snake made me shudder.I woke up sweeting syrup _weird I know I'm a plant don't judge._Anyways the girl had a purple and blue plain white had a um Butterfree and a.

...

...

...

WAIT WHY did he send me out against a houndour a FIRE type?!I looked at him with a glare that could paralyze a king shuddered when I looked at him and sent out looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Butterfree use poison powder!"The girl said."Reps counter with ember and burn the spores while you Petal circle around Reps and get ready to defend him."He shot embers at the spores and they lighted up simultaneously and the spores led back to the flying bug and burnt it dealing pretty good damage."Waha!Houndour use Smog and get that lizard poisoned!Butters get that Plant down!"The girl yelled panicked."Reps use metal claw on the houndour but just charge and Petals make sure the smog has no effect by countering it with stun spore!"He tried to think up a way to deal damage on the lizard charged with a shine on his claws and before he hit the purple fog I let loose the spore and it intertwined into a weird lighter charged through it thinking he won't get effected but it was the exact he touched it he got stunned and poisoned."Haha it didn't work now houndour and butters take that yellow thing down with bug buzz and bite!"As she said this weird strands of green left the bug and striked Reps and the dog bit him.

"Chaaaaaarrr!"Reps screamed out in they stopped attacking he fell over and fainted."Grrrr!Reps return come on out Swirl!"He throw out a ball and a laser sucked up Reps."Now Swirl quick plan A!"He yelled out in a sort of anger since Reps was after he said this Swirl sent out bubbles at both of the opponents and then sung to them were hit and the dog took enough damage to equal the damage on both opponents."Now while they're asleep hit them with your hardest tackle both of you!"He commanded. I charged at the bug and made it fall with a little bit more dramatic fall and Swirl knocked the dog out and blew bubbles at the bug to make it faint too.

"Yea we won!"Blake cheered a bit to cheerily and the girl walked up to him blushing and handng him about five green slips of took the money after calming down and starting blushing and was asking the girl something."S-S-So uh do you want to you know...um travel together your good at battling.Y-You know."He asked girl twirling her blond hair in her finger was stuttering too." name's S-S-Sam."She said sheepishly too.I laughed at the sight and Blake glared at me and returned me.

So I guess we got our traveling partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**(This chapter...ugh my imagination it's taking over I love this poke but just it helps the story...please forgive me buddy..)**

Blake walked with his traveling buddy out of Phenac City,Blake decides to talk to Sam about where they were gonna head next.

"So uh where do you think we should head to next?"Blake asked.

"Hmm maybe we should head to Pyrite since it has the official second gym in the circuit."Sam said knowingly.

"Oh alright then sounds good."Blake walked and silence pertruded the awkwardness making it more didn't talk as much and the only sound when they didn't talk was the crunching of the sand under their feet and the blowing wind.

"Im gonna let me team out I guess."Blake sort of suggested.

Sam nodded and did the gang consisting still of Venom,Swirl,Reps who's scales looked different, and was still that weird rat but I guess Blake felt weird about letting it let out the houndour and Butterfree and they I guess from habit said good match and no hard then sent out this bug I know of because it was from my region.A sewaddle,a bug-grass type.

"Hiya my name is Hound I know not very unique but master picked it for me~!"The perky dark type said.

"My name is not unique either. What's your names?""The flying bug said.

"Im S~wirl that's Petal that's Reps and-"Swirl said but got interrupted.

"And I'm Venom the pleasure is mine."Venom said fancily while taking the butterfree's paw and licked bug took its paw away and looked at the snake weirdly.

"Uh yea nice to meet you."The bug said nervously."Anyways that's Leaf back there Master's is um I guess you could say is solitude."Hound he mention of his name Leaf looks up from chewing on some random leaves he made and went back to huh sounds alike as well try to meet him.

"Yo bugger."I said to the small thing."Bugger?"The bug in question looks surprisingly at me."Yea I called you bugger it's not like I'm insulting you you're a bug right?"I asked to make sure I was right."Yea and your a Petilil now go away sister."He said while not bothering to smell me with his senses since he knew about my lineages genderbalance."Grrrrr...Did you just call me a girl."I asked ominously with my leaves covering my wild murderous glare."Yea your a Petilil so you have to be a girl I'm *nom nom*mixing you up with another species."He said while still eating the leaves."Im...I'm A GUY YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING INSECT I WILL KILL AND RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"I yelled out in rage when the switch finally was set off.I said this while wripping the bugs leaves part by part and kicking,tackling everything I can to make him pay.

"Woah Petal stop!"Blake shouted and pulled me back.I was thrashing about and the bug looked all ton up and had two black eyes."Oh gosh Leaf here baby!Momma's gotcha!"Sam said while picking him up while feeding him berries and spraing a bottle with a green liquid on last thing I saw before getting sucked up into the ball to calm down was the girls glare at me that could make a non-feral like me keep-haul over dead.

...

...

...Ugh I feel terrible now I mean sure he called me a girl but I guess with all those people telling me I'm a girl he just set the switch off to I need to control myself more.I was sent out to battle randomly with Venom too battle the guy I saw at the hotel and he had that leathery thin with him and just that.

"Kangashkan...Thrash."The man said calmly with a he said that last word the Kangashkan starts going wild and breaking things and well...thrashing about.I just realized this was the exact scenario in my dream."Venom poison can't after trying glare and Petal use stun spore just in case glare doesn't work!"Blake and venom nodded and we did what we were glared at the rocky leathery thing and it didn't work so I threw my spore at it and it sort of paralyzed it for a few right when Venom got the poison fang off the monster grabbed him by the tail and neck and ripped him blood splattering stared horrified and paralyzed at what just started screaming and crying at the loss and so I decided for Venom my closest friend out of the crew the one that could understand one we had a secret fiend relationship I would get vengeance for him. I WiLL KILL THIS I thought this some of Venoms blood dripped onto my mouth and I grew his one could see it but I felt it.I knew what was happening.I could use sorrow of my friends my thing closest to family now to help others...thank you venom I wont forgot you I wont.I lunged at the Kangashkan of course I didnt care what it was but I sprouted venoms tail and staged the things arm and the arm went I have diffrent abilities instead of poisoning.I decided to get the arms over with I kept slashing at both of its arms and at some point the arms fell off and hit the sand with a thud.I slashed at its neck with my tail and it got stuck so I pulled it oh and repeated the .And over until ita head fell off and the body fell.I felt pain as the teeth of venom turned back to mine and the tail man from earlier disappeared and a teen with blue red black and green hair watched this scene behind a rock.


	10. Chapter 10

Blake shadowed his eyes and returned us to our respective balls and took the ball that held Venom but as he picked the ball up it sucked the parts of him up and it shrunk and the red top turned dark this event happened Blake had tears running down his face,but for some reason as if she didn't care just walked up to him patted him on the then just left,she just walked watched her with shaking eyes and running put the ball that held...a friend in his let out the group even the yellow rat still looked pretty terrifing but it looked calmer and arua around it got lighter but was still I was watching Blake I noticed he had a new kind of terrifying emotion on him.I believe it was what I wanted to do for .

"Um...Reps,Swirl...Raichu."He said whiling rubbing his arm.

"Venom has um...been k-k-killed."Blake finally pushed out getting more sadder with each word.

"W-What?"Swirl said in disbelief."Swirl Blake wouldn't make this up.."Reps said clenching his fist."...Who's this Venom.."The raichu said in a feminine voice and Swirl looked at the Raichu with a glare that said that they were ready to kill the before they could do anything Blake grabbed them,hugging them and started to cry with sorrow.

Out of pity and understanding,mostly pity I sprayed him with sleep powder and he fell looked at me with shock and I told them."Go...cuddle I think is the word."I said and everyone complies except the rat but before the rat could testify I tackled the rat to him and glared at it with a glare that could melt a all hugged him as Blake snored and I dug through his pack to fish out Venom's ball and said."May Arceus have mercy on your soul friend..."I said this while sighing afterwards.I then put the ball back into the pack and decided to sleep on a handle my own emotions I fell asleep I saw some strange person with multi colored hair smiling at me but his lips clothes since I was falling asleep had a cloak on and black pants on.I saw a green lizard and a red chicken next to him before falling asleep on the rock.

"Sigh...poor kid."? said.

I woke up later looked around waiting for my vision to clear up.A few seconds passed and I finally saw Blake and the others still asleep.I didn't want to wake them up so I silently got up and heard my stomach growl.I decided to eat something from Blake's pack after all before we left he stocked up on food and supplies.I grabbed one of the PokePellet cans and opened it up slowly to make as less noise as possible since it was a tin can.I opened it and started chewing nom crunch crunch.I finished the can in a few minutes and since this was a desert there had to be rock and ground type pokemon here for me to grind off of.

Right when I walked out of sight of the group I fell into some kind of sand hole.I started flailing but then heard chomping below me and saw a trapinch.

"Just fall so I can eat!I haven't eaten in a week!"It said obviously optimistic about eating I threw my powders and spores at it stunning it and poisoning it."Owowowowowow!It hurts!"It cried out in pain.I then wanting to get out of the hole used mega drain and sucked it's life away.

I climbed out of the hole and a youngster was grinning at me."Go Pokeball!"The kid yelled and threw the ball at my head super hard as if that would hel catch me but I was already caught so kid looked at me in confusion."What the is that defective or something?!"The kid said in frustration while a rat next to him shook its they were both distracted,I ran away back to the went back to sleep.

**(yay reference's!If you get it good for you and if you do you get a free cookie!*eats cookies in jar.)**


	11. Chapter 11

When Blake woke up after for some reason he found himself being embraced by all of his that shadow whatever for Petal and... I need to move on?

**(Yea if your confused listen up there are gonna be random P.O.V changes for a tiny bit of the chapter for example what just happened.)**

I woke up seeing Blake smiling at the sight of his gang cuddling with him,I sighed at him but heard his stomach growl and him being my commander I decided to get some food from his pack to feed him I didn't know what he ate I decided to chance it.I grabbed one of the PokePellet cans,and walked up to him with it and offers it to him he I took the time to force him to shove the food down his I was finished and put the can back in his pack he was gagging and told me."P-*gag*Petal I don't eat pokemon food!*gag*"I didn't really care since I had to feed him so I didn't care if I had to feed him a he was gagging he woke up the rest of the crew and they just went along and ate.

/P.O.V change/

I looked at them eat as if they thought nothing I knew deep down they know and are handling their sorrow really well.I need to be like them and deal with it I can't do anything about what happened and do something about it.

/P.O.V change/

As Blake watched the rest of them eat I walked up to him acting all cute like_ it sucked_ and tried to show him that I wanted to took some time but I got it through his thick nodded,but said to stay in am I some kid to him I could knock him down and drain his energy without him knowing.

"Speaking of training Petal,how do you evolve?"He asked.

I shrugged but then remembered that my parents.A ditto and a Lilligant said that I needed some kind of...SUN STONE.I tried to remember a image of one but all I got was a image of a sun that looked like a rock.I drew that into the sand with a leaf of mine and he knew it was a stone now and it was a sun stone so he said.

"Well Petal how about this."He took out a red looking confused then scanned me and the device said something like got wide eyes.

"WOW you are way ahead of the rest of the team man!Tell you what when we get to Pyrite town I will ask the Proffesser there if I can have a stone for you can get to level ?"He said all of this offering his hand to me.

Naturally I want to evolve so I shook his hand with a leaf and took off to train.I found some sandshrew I think that's what they're looked at me with their heads tilted and asked at the same time.

"What are you?"They asked simultaneously.I looked at them and said in that was still dna'ed as a females.

"Im a Petilil."I stated of them looked me up and down and licked its lips.

"Well you look pretty."He said smirking.I knew where he was going with this and was I threw sleep powder and they fell to sleep out of spite drained the one that said that all the way dead.I thought he was dead at other one I just tackled into the sand 'till it fainted.I walked off and found a nice said hello's and I walked off being merciful since it was nice but it followed me and when I fought something it attacked it with me.

"Why are you following me and helping me battle stuff?"I finally asked.

"I just want to help you bro!"The diglett said cheerfully.

"What do you want to be on a team or somethin?"I asked.

It looked at me hopefully and excitedly."Well I guess but no one in the desert here is nice to me."He said nicely.I sighed and told him to follow me if he really wanted to but not to interfere with battles since I needed the said he understands and we went on but some big weird cactus thing stopped tilted it's weird plant like hat at us and said in a gruff voice.

"Hey youngsters see anything valuable around here."It said while smirking.

"Um who are you?"I asked dullfully.

"C-c-CACTURNE the torturous!"Diglett yelled terrified.

While snickering the cacturne had two miniature versions of 's

"Kakakaka these the unlucky folks boss?"The one on the left said.

"Kakakakaka looks like it!"The other one said.

While they were talking and snickering I threw leech seeds secretly on all the three of them.I nudged diglett to tell him to do something before they stopped rambling about what they're gonna do...to the green female..

Out of pure rage and disgust I tackled the one that said it th right Cacnea but got a instant reaction of being spiked by its thorns.I felt a pain go through my .I needed to deal with the pain besides the enemy being secretly sapped away from them kind of helped.

"QUIT YAMMERING!DONT YOU FELL YOUR ENERGY BEING SAPPED."Cacturne yelled after I tackled the right one.

"Kakakaka your right!"The left one said while throwing pins at me.I knew it could do serious damage if they ALL got on me,but some wouldn't do that first few hit me as I was thinking but I side slipped to the left and used mega drain to do as much as I could on the left did almost nothing to I tried this attack the cacturne tried attacking me with something but diglett randomly did something that made the thing one I hit earlier tackled diglett and poisoned him as I could see with the expression on his he could take serious damage from the poisoning I tried out a new move I .I started shaking and made a huge green most surround me and diglett.I felt relief as the poison left my the most cleared up I saw one Cacnea and hen felt something hit my back and fell was the cacturne and he had a shadow presence around his hands.

"Ah sucker punch...the best for me even if you don't attack I can hit you with it."He said he said this diglet was hit by the other Cacnea since h tried ramming it.I saw his head fall face I was on my last legs.

"It's over loser."Cacturne said while preparing the last sucker punch.

Right when he arched his back to get the hardest swing he was hit by a ember and smoke filled the area around him.

"Petal get out of there!"Reps yelled with Swirl blowing bubbles at a sleeping Cacnea.I ran over to dirty and started to drag him over to when I was close to Reps something hit me in the back five missle.

I doubled over and the rat jumped on me and sent a wave of electricity into the him.

"Grrrrr I WONT BE DEFEATED!"The cacturne yelled out before getting shot by a blue stream of flames and a random thing of electricity knocking him won but I looked over to Reps and saw a bigger lizard that had darker scales.

"AWESOME I evolved!"Reps yelled in delight.

I looked over to the one I barely even noticed that much and still saw he swirly ring but saw too arms.

"Yippy me too!"Swirl said flailing her new arms around.

I felt kind of jealous that they can evolve like that but I tried to get my mind of it by dragging diglett back to Blake.


	12. Chapter 12

I saw Petal dragging a uncouscious diglett with...I got up from the ground and looked at my new charmeleon and poliwhirl.I looked at them wide-eyed as they gloated at Petal dragged the diglett to threw it on the ground and tried to explain something to me.I couldn't understand what he ment so I guess Reps and Swirl wanted to help so they did hand gestures with their new hands,after a few minutes I understood what happened and the diglett wanted to join the team.I eagerly took out a ball and tapped the pokemon with it.

/P.O.V change/

I watched as the diglett was sucked in the ball and saw the it's eye peak open and look grateful.I glanced over to Swirl and were messing around with their as first getting the arms looked like her arms got stabbed by a numbing medication.I mentally stabbed myself since I giggled at the site and she glanced over at she realized what I did she started bursting out laughing.

I tackled her leg not wanting to be laughed at and Reps just leaned up against a rock with one leg bent with a foot on wasn't grinning or anything.I think I can get along with this Reps noticed me looking at him and shrugged and went back to thinking I guess.

Swirl noticed me looking at Rels and punched him in the arm playfully trying to get him to get in on the fun.I walked up to Blake losing interest in Reps and nudged the red thing.

"Alright you want to know your level still."He said and I did as commanded eager to know if I fullfilled the beeped when fininahed scanning me and said 32.I actually hopped into the air and started all were watching me surprised not knowing what to do.I stopped after noticing what I was face got hot for some reason and I touched my ball on Blake's belt.

I started thinking after I went in._Why was I dancing like that._After I thought that sentence I got a flashback.

**_My mom walked up to my sisters and told them to wait in the all yipped a yay and hopped out the grassy bushy father came in and looked at me then mom and said"So it's time then."My mom nodded and father walked up to me and rested his blobby hand on my went into a long description of how I cant show emotion to not show my true told me how I could transform parts of my body for a little period of mother came up to me and said not to tell others I'm male and to not tell others about my ability.I soaked this all in,shadowed my eyes and nodded silently._**

I was covered in my maple-syrup sweat and started to silently cry the maple syrup to.I stopped after getting another flashback since that first one reminded me of this one.

**_I start to walk up into the living room of our home from gathering berries.I drop the basket horrified when I see my mothers bloody body on the verge of death in a matter of minutes.I saw a zoroark raping her..Then I saw father in the hallway with a hand load of berries looking at me.I put two and two sold mother out like a object.I stared using the ability I was told out of rage and my body turned into a at my father ripping him to pieces in a matter of seconds.I walked back into the living room and grabbed the Zoroark.I ripped him up to but slower with blood curling howls. I started to dig his eyes out of hatred and forced him to eat his own eyes.I then chomped off his tongue and finished him off by chomping a certain area._**

I started bursting out in my (tears) and curled up into a ball.I kept crying for a few hours until I was sent back out of my ball in front of a old guy with a white coat looking at me.I looked away from him trying to hide my red was talking to the man and he went back to get one of those stones for me.

He came back and set it down in front of me.

"Go ahead little Petilil."The man said.I tocluchee it and felt a power surging into me with a blinding I also felt something else,the love a Lilligant can give and the love my mother gave the light died down I was in my full form.

I was a Lilligant.

**(Well then we go we learn some of Petal's past!Tell me what you liked about this chapter in the remember tell me if you got the reference and you get a cookie!)**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked down at my new body and realized I didn't think about how I looked more looked at me blushing but realizing that I was a guy and looked poked me,grabbed my new limb(arm)and started flailing it around.I broke out of her grip and starting picking things up getting used to my new looked at me and was trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing.I noticed this while holding a clipboard and glared at him that sent shivers down his spine even in this form.I put the clipboard down and saw some eggs on a counter and felt a weird urge to grab a green one on the Proffesser noticed this and happily gave me the egg.

"Um Professor Zac why are you giving...it a egg?"Blake asked deciding to keep my gender hidden.

"Well you see Blake like a Kangashkan Lilligant have a mothering nature to grass type pokemon."Zac said knowingly.I looked up at the man with my eyes half open in a unamused he thinks I'm a girl.I held the egg and felt that urge again.

Zan noticed me looking at the egg and looked in deep thought.

"Um Blake how would you like to that egg and let."Zac said while not knowing my name.

"Petal"Blake said noticing the issue.

"Petal take care of it."Zac finished

"Uhhh but that'll be another grass type pokemon and I can only have a team of six."When Blake finished this Zac got a big grin.

"You see I know a loop-hold in that they say that you can only use six pokemon to BATTLE."Zac mouth gapped open and looked at the nodded and Zac said."Great!Petal I see you want the egg,do you want me to tell you what pokemon it will be?"He asked and I just shook my head while staring at the egg.

"Alright well Blake I got kids that need to start a journey and Pokemon to research!"Zac said while shooing us we got outside we all said goodbye and Blake returned everyone except me since I had to hold the egg.I guess my mother's love rubbed off on me as I happily rubbed my face to the soon to be grass looked at me doing this and looked around the now peaceful town trying to ignore saw the gym in the distant in the circular area.I stopped rubbing my face on the egg and looked at the had a green-ish and yellow-ish tint to it and had a strange smell of and me looked in front of it and saw a strange group of trainers and they had pokemon next to them that had that shadowy arua around started walking towards them and I happy and giddy(I know right totally not me.)didn't remember all the stuff about those shadow we turned the corner to face them we saw that rainbow squad of spandexes I yellow one that had the raichu was there too.

"Heh alright so you guys know the deal right?"The one in red said.

"Yup!"The five trainers said in unison.

"Heh good now we gotta scram before the caps(weird accent.)get here."He said the group left Blake couldn't restrain himself anymore and charged at a guy in the group that looked like a cowboy.

"Wahahah get off ya' lunk!"The cowboy said.

"How dare you do this too them they're pokemon living breathing pokemon!"Blake yelled in rage.I quickly put the egg on my head and threw sleep and stun powder on fell asleep and wouldn't fidget in his sleep.(I needed to protect the thing on my head.)When I dragged him away the group surrounded us grinning.

"Heh that green thing looks like it could fetch a good price."A shady character stated.

When another one was gonna reply with their mouth open I threw some poison in there and they started gagging in pain as the poison started too tear their move another one was about to charge that man I saw before (multi colored hair guy.)Showed up with three weird looking things and they attacked the group.

"Heeya take this and that!"Yelled a screaming two legged chicken.

"Oh will you shut up!"The green thing yelled.

"Combusken Grovyle...SHUT YOUR $#% $&amp; $ &amp;%#$ &amp; STUPID ASS TRAPS!"Yelled a frustrated looking bagon.

When all the trainers were out cold the three figures stopped and looked at us.I readied to fight but first placed the egg in Blakes hoodie and rolled him up to protect the egg.I realize these must be the pokemon of the weird haired guy.

"Hey listen don't tell your trainer this happened just say you did it."The guy stated and walked off with his pokemon.

**(Well there we go and that of with the three pokes(had du writing the bagon)Was a OC from a man named Scar4Life.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hey everyone welcome back to this fanfic anyways check out the first chapter of the new story I'm gonna start at chapter 20 of this can give me a OC after you read the coated to know what you need (the main stuff)now onto the story!"**

When Blake woke up I took the egg out of his hoodie and went into the you can go into the ball with the inside I started to rub the egg with a hand,I thought how weird I was being considering I'm a male.I shrugged and decided to guess what it could be with my ?Bulbasaur?Chikorita?.Thats all of my knowledge.I heard I guess the raichu and Swirl but just decided they're thing I know is that I'm being sent out of my ball.

"Alright guys and girl...s?Blake said.

"We need to check you guys up to make sure we're ready for the took out the pokedex that I learned from showed it on Swirl and it said nodded guessing it was acceptable.H then walked up to Reps,pointed it at him,and it said 's eyes widened thinking it was also had a expression of shook it off the. Walked up to me and it said nodded already knowing the. Walked up for the rat and scanned it. It said...level got the widest eyes Ive seen ever.I can't believe I did this but I giggled.

"*Sigh*Ok guys seems some of you guys are some...are lacking."He said whe staring at Reps and the Rat.

Reps looked away embarrassed and the rat frankly didn't care.

"On a diffrent note...we need to name you."This caught the rats attention.

"Hmm how about Sacs?No ok how about Yellow?Ratty?Chuey?"Blake said all of these but the rat really like the last one.

"Ya ya! That one!"The now named Chuey said obviously in delight.

"Chuey it is but we need to take on the gym...but I need a Reps to train some soo..."Vlake said in. Thought.

"Oh! How about I drop you off a Zac's and have him rain you until we're back from the gym?"Blake said talking about the young professor. Reps thought about this and nodded.

We walked up to the Lab and answered and Blake and him discussed the nodded obviously wanting to do something else besides then headed to the gym and found out it was a bug gym from the referee and headed inside.

**(Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to study for a important I try to make the new chapters longer emphasis on seeya and Pew pew pew!"**


End file.
